Cuando las mujeres no están
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Luke Ramsey es nuevo en el vecindario, conoce a su nuevo vecino. Con la participación de Hank Foxx. Slash, M por una razón.
1. Jardín

Luke se encontraba trabajando en el jardín cuando sintió como una mirada lo desnudaba desde la casa vecina. Creyó que se trataba de alguna de las chicas pero cuando volteó se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un hombre barbado que lo miraba desde el balcón de la casa. Este hombre le sonrió de una manera seductora. Luke no solo le contestó la sonrisa sino que provocativamente se quito la playera para secarse el sudor, primero de su frente y luego de sus poderos músculos. Permitiendo a aquel hombre admirar su maravilloso cuerpo. Luke le volvió a sonreír y siguió con su trabajo sabiendo que aquel hombre lo seguiría viendo de manera indefinida. Y así fue, aquel hombre no dejó de mirarlo hasta que escuchó a su esposa cercándose y prefirió entrar para no levantar sospechas. Luke no notó el momento en que el hombre se fue pero cuando volteó para buscar de nuevo a aquel hombre este ya no estaba quedando desilusionado. A decir verdad, aun siendo atractivo, lo cierto es que Luke era virgen la actitud de su madre alejaba a cualquiera. Luke llevaba un fuego interno que lo quemaba, ya no deseaba ser virgen pero su madre era un muy poderoso cinturón de castidad.


	2. Cuarto de baño

EL resto del día tanto el hombre como Luck se esforzaron por verse de nuevo. Ambos buscaban cualquier momento para asomarse por la ventana pero nunca coincidieron. Y no fue hasta la noche cuando habían abandonado toda esperanza cuando aquel hombre entró al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha. El no lo sabía peor en la casa de a lado Luke se preparaba para dormir y se dirigió a cerrar sus ventanas cuando notó a su vecino en el cuarto de baño así que corrió a apagar las luces de su cuarto y entrecerrar las cortinas para poder espiar mejor. Aquel hombre desconociendo lo que pasaba en la casa vecina comenzó a desnudarse, primero se quitó la playera y se detuvo recordó al chico de la mañana, volteó su mirada a la casa vecina. ¿Dónde estará aquel chico? ¿Lo estará viendo en este momento? Se preguntó a si mismo aquel hombre. Así que empezó a actuar como si en la otra casa estuviera aquel chico mirándolo, Luke se sorprendió ¿Acaso aquel hombre lo había descubierto?. Seductoramente el hombre se comenzó a deshacer la hebilla del cinturón y lo arrojó lejos, posteriormente bajo su pantalón y sus calzoncillos blancos. El hombre quedó completamente desnudo dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, no era marcado, no tenía gordos, ni era muy flanco, era un cuerpo normal, armonioso, un cuerpo varonil y sencillo, tenía una delgada pero visible capa de pelo en el pecho y del cual salían unos pezones rosados, unas gruesas piernas entre las que se encontraba su peludo miembro. Aquel hombre se metió en la bañera que se encontraba justo frente a la ventana y abrió la llave del agua. Si a Luke desde un principio se había sentido atraído ante este hombre ahora no podía resistirse a él. El hombre comenzó a enjabonarse sin dejar de ver a la casa vecina haciéndolo, primero se talló de la cabeza con toda la sensualidad que tenía, bajó a su cuello y prosiguió a su pecho donde pasó sus manos jabonosas entre su pelo y sus pezones, le siguió su abdomen, luego su miembro, sus ingles, se levantó y se dio la vuelta para continuar con su espalda, bajó a sus piernas, dejando expuesto su firme trasero, se levantó y dejó que el jabón se disolviera en el chorro del agua mientras sus manos repasaban su cuerpo. Al terminar cerró la llave del agua, miró una última vez fuera de la venta mientras se tocaba el pecho y cerró las cortinas, tiempo después la luz se apagó poniéndole fin al cortejo. Mientras tanto Luke corrió a su cama para estimularse pensando en todo lo que acababa de ver.


	3. Salón

A la mañana siguiente el hombre estuvo atento a la casa del chico. Hoy era el día: el hombre había decidido ir a presentarse a aquel chico así que apenas se despertó puso su atención en la casa de al lado buscando el momento adecuado. El hombre quería salir corriendo de inmediato cuando vio a la madre del chico saliendo de la casa para subir a su camioneta. La mujer arrancó y aquel hombre esperó un tiempo a que la mujer estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, mientras tanto se revisó en el espejo. Checó que todo estuviera en su lugar, su peinado, su barba, su aliento. El hombre vestía con una camisa gris arremangada hasta el codo, debajo de esta una playera negra, unos jeans. Dio un par de respiraciones intentando relajarse y finalmente salió de su casa en dirección a la del chico.

En la casa de al lado el chico llevaba toda la mañana esperando la oportunidad para tomarse con el hombre de nuevo. A penas su madre se fue se pegó a la ventana para poder ver al hombre. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio salir a aquel hombre en dirección a su casa. El chico se puso nervioso y reviso su aspecto frente al espejo. Vestía unos jeans y una playera de cuello en "v" color verde botella que le hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos. Su corazón se detuvo cuando oyó sonar el timbre para después latir con todo su intensidad. Lentamente caminó hacia la puerta. Del otro lado el hombre sintió pasar una eternidad frente a la puerta de aquel chico, sentía que su corazón se le saldría por la boca. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al chico detrás de esta. Ambos sintieron que el mundo se había detenido cuando sus miradas se encontraron y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-¡Hola! Soy Hank Foxx, el vecino de al lado quería darles la bienvenida al vecindario- dijo el hombre. Luke lo inspeccionó mientras este hablaba. Le resultaba tan varonil con esa barba y el look ligeramente desaliñado.

-¡Gracias! Soy Luke Ramsey- Dijo el chico estrechando la fuerte mano del hombre. Hank por su parte se deleito con aquel chico, ojos verdes, un rostro increíble, su pantalón se ajustaba a sus poderosas piernas y los músculos de su tórax que no podían ser ocultados por su playera, aquel chico era un verdadero Adonis.,-¿Quiere pasar a tomar algo señor Foxx?- Dijo con un tono seductor y nervoso, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el acceso a Hank.

Hank por su parte no lo pensó dos veces y se introdujo en la casa y comienza a caminar dentro del pasillo central. Luke lo mira mientras cierra la puerta "De verdad es un hombre atractivo" piensa para sus adentros. De pronto Hank se detiene y se gira para tomar una postura que llama a Luke, que lo reta para romper la distancia. Luke se acerca rápidamente, con su brazo derecho rodea a Hank y lo acerca para besarlo apasionadamente. Hank responde el beso y toma el rostro de Luke con sus manos para dirigir el beso. Hank no puede esperar más y rápidamente le quita la playera a Luke dejando libre su bien torneado torso y aquella pien tersa y suave para luego se abalanzarse a besar su grueso cuello. Mientras Luke empuja con su cuerpo a Hank, para introducirlo en el salón hasta topar con un sofá. Luke se separa de Hank, este se siente confundido, Luke le ofrece una sonrisa juguetona y empuja a Hank quien cae de espaldas en el sofá. Luke se sube sobre Hank y comienza a desabotonar rápidamente la camisa de Hank, En menos de un segundo su camisa esta aun lado. Hank se gira y cambian de posición ahora Luke está en el piso y Hank está sobre Luke. Rápidamente Hank se libera de su playera y se incorpora para quitarle a Luke de sus zapatos, sus pantalones y su ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo en el piso de madera. Hankse abalanzó sobre Luke besándolo apasionadamente para después y bajar lentamente a su barbilla, luego a su garganta, a su musculoso pecho, bajó lentamente por su abdomen disfrutando de su sixpack, continuó hasta que se topó con su escaso vello púbico. Una vez ahí no perdió el tiempo y devoró el miembro de Luke para comenzar a bombearlo. Luck estaba fascinado viendo a aquel hombre mayor y sintiendo lo que su boca le hacía, mientras HAnk disfrutaba del sabor almizclado de aquel miembro. Luke sintió como un hormigueo le recorría el cuerpo teniendo como epicentro su miembro empapado en la saliva de Hank en contacto con la áspera lengua de Hank. Después de un rato Hank se detiene y se levanta para liberarse de la ropa que aún le quedaba y quedar enteramente desnudo ante la mirada de Luke, quien a su vez se sintió más desnudo de lo que jamás se había sentido. Hank regresa a su camisa para buscar algo: se trata de un condón. Luke se pone nervioso, había llegado la hora de la verdad, el estaba listo pero no dejaba de tener miedo.

-¡Soy virgen!- dijo Luke con cierta vergüenza esperando que Hank fuera especialmente delicado.

-Eso no es problema- contestó Hank.

Hank abrió el sobre, se colocó entre las piernas de Luke, pero contrario a lo que este esperaba este, Hank le puso el condón. Cambió de posición saliendo de entre las piernas de Luke para poner las suyas a ambos lados de este. Hank se posicionó y lentamente comenzó a cabalgar a Luke pero muy pronto se puso frenético, llevando a Luke al cielo con el movimiento de su pelvis, con el calor de su interior, con la fricción de sus peludas piernas en su cadera. Muy pronto Luke se empezó a acercar al clímax pero aun no estaba listo de terminar.

-Espere señor Foxx, quiero intentar algo- dijo Luke.

-Está bien- contestó Hank- bajándose de Luke.

Luke se incorporó, tomó de la mano a Hank y lo condujo a la puerta más cercana donde lo tomó de las costillas para levantarlo y presionarlo contra la puerta mientras volvía a introducir su miembro para envestirlo. Hank por su parte se abrazo a los hombros de Luke y cruzó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Luke. Hank comenzó a gemir cada vez que era presionado contra la puerta la cual se estrellaba y crujía a cada embestida haciendo que toda la casa se cimbrara. Las piernas de Luke llevaban toda su energía a su pelvis para darle fuerza a su embestida haciendo que cada uno de sus músculos se tensara. Luke sentía como Hank se aferraba a su cuerpo para evitar resbalarse, sentía la fricción de su pecho velludo con el suyo lampiño, como sus sudores se mezclaban y sus alientos se unían. Después de un rato Luke estalló con un gran gemido y Hank bajo lentamente de él. Luke, aun agitado continuó besando a Hank bajando por su peludo pecho, se concentró en su pezón derecho, besándolo, mordiéndolo; continuó a su abdomen hasta quedar arrodillado frente a Hank para devorar su miembro disfrutando de su sabor salado. Tenía miedo de no hacerlo bien pero se esforzó mucho y los gruñidos de Hank le indicaban que no estaba haciéndolo tan mal. Después de un rato Hank exploto en la boca de Luke, quien devoró tanto como pudo.

Al final ambos acabaron recostados en el piso bañados en sudor intentando normalizar su respiración.

\- En cualquier momento podrá venir mi mamá- dijo Luke a lo cual Hank solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para luego incorporarse, buscar su ropa y ponérsela. Luke por su parte se puso sus calzoncillos y pantalones dejando su torno a un desnudo.

\- La próxima vez quiero sentirte dentro- Dijo Luke muy de cerca del rostro de Hank mientras le ayudaba a abotonar su camisa.

-Espero que la próxima vez se muy pronto- Contestó Hank antes de devorar a los labios de Luke una última vez.


End file.
